Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dragon Empire(OLD VERSION)
by Undead Night Fury
Summary: After his first year at Hogwarts harry wonders into a forest preserve. after feeling a pull on his soul, he follows it to a cave where he discovers the last remnant of a lost empire. from there he must rebuild a legacy as old as time itself!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the amulet of dragons!**

 **I will try to post this one as much as I can but I have lots of other project to work on as well! the good news is I have 2 chapters done with the 3rd almost finished! I will post chapters weekly until I run out of finished chapters! :)**

 **Not Betaed**

* * *

 **No POV**

Harry was a small boy in the small town of little winging of England. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle after his parent's were killed. One day 12-year-old harry was walking in a forest preserve a short walk away. When harry felt a pull on his very soul. Leaving his aunt behind harry fallows the pull to a cave in the side of a mountain. Walking inside he found a beautiful amulet sitting on a rock in the center of the cave. It had a massive gemstone in the center of two dragons. The dragons had gems for eyes making them look beautiful.

 **Harry's POV**

I walked up to the amulet on the rock, I could fell some extremely powerful magic coming from it.

 _"so, I see you found the amulet of dragons."_ someone rumbled in a very deep voice

I fell backwards onto the ground looking up I saw a huge dragon. I screamed and tried to run out of the cave. But the dragon had already blocked it with his tail.

 _"there is no need for that young one, the amulet of dragons has chosen you to be its new master."_ The dragon rumbled

"how is it that I can understand you?" I asked shyly

 _"because the amulet has chosen you, young one."_ The dragon said

When the dragon got up I could see its scaly hide was dull and bordered on rotting.

"what happened to you scales?" I asked

 _"I am ancient, young one. I am so old that my body has started to fail me. I am the last of my kind. Those dragons you would know of were bound as salves to human kind thousands of years ago. After the dragon war and the fall of the dragon empire. You see us dragons are immortal are soul and memories which contain our knowledge rests within our very beating hearts. Because of this when our bodies fail we cloned a new body and had our heart moved to the new body. When magic was gifted to humans we swore to teach human kind to wield magic safely. It worked for centuries but then something happened. What that was I do not know for anyone that had that knowledge was slayed before it was passed of and their hearts destroyed. But the humans betrayed as all and started to slay all of us. They claimed as much knowledge form the slayed hearts before destroying them. At the end of the war those of us that were left were bound to humans as their slaves. The slaves lost their minds after the ritual was finished becoming nothing but mindless beasts. I managed to hide in this cave with our most prized possession the amulet of dragons."_ The dragon explained

"is there any way to help you and reverse what my ancestors have done?" I ask him

 _"no! you can not help me young one. I am to wary of this world and long for my own kind. But you can restore the dragon empire."_ The dragon said

"how?" I asked

 _"the amulet of dragons, take it and wild it with honor, restore the old empire."_ The dragon said

"ok" I said as I walked up to the rock and picked up the amulet of dragons. As I put the chain around my neck I felt a massive pulse. Destroying the horcrux in my head and healing my scar.

"what happened?" I asked the dragon

 _"the amulet recognized you as its new master. It also changed your heart to that of a dragon. Binding your soul and memories along with your knowledge into it. Making you immortal."_ The dragon said

My jaw dropped to the ground as the dragon laid down on the ground. He turned to look at me.

 _"I have one last gift for you."_ He said as he to a talon and slit his own throat open. Silver blood gushed out of the hole as he shoved his paw into it. His paw went down his throat all the way until he reached his elbow. Suddenly the dragon donned a look of pain and he flinched as he jerked he arm. He pulled out his arm and opened it to show me its contents. Inside this paw was a giant beating silver heart.

 _"within my heart contains entire history of the old dragon empire and our technology. Our knowledge of ancient magics and our various abilities. It will also contain our knowledge of the abilities of the amulet of dragons. After my body dies my soul will be released form it, leaving only my memories and knowledge. Protect it for it is a one of a kind. good bye young one."_ The dragon said

As he placed his heart into both of my hands. He laid his massive head down on the ground and took one last ragged breath and went limp. His eyes dimmed as the life left him.

After the dragon passed away I placed the heart into my bag that I brought with me. It was this moment that I decided to leave my aunts house and find a new home for the summer. Leaving the cave, I used the knowledge granted by the heart and used the amulet to change into a wyrm.

I lost all my hair as scales started to form. My feet lengthened into 3 taloned paws. My torso started to Lengthen and expand while my eyes became a reptilian slitted and my hand lengthened into 4 taloned paws. My chest expanded to allow my organs to shift and grow into massive size. My neck started to lengthen into as my spine started to push out into a long tail. My face lengthened into a muzzle as my ears shrink into my head. My shoulders shifted to allow my wings to grow. As my body shifted into a more draconic form my organs started to change as my heart as well grew to the size of a watermelon. My lungs became massive while growing smaller fire lungs. My stomach grew to the size of a small car while growing a smaller fire stomach.

As my transformation finished I got up and swirled my head around to look at my new dragon body. I was a massive wyrm with a jet-black scaly hide. My massive wings were folded at my sides and my long tail was swinging back and forth. I opened my bag to take to heart out of it after having decided to leave it behind because everything in it was useless anyways. I cuddled the heart close to my chest with my left paw as I spread my massive wings and took to the now darkened skies.

* * *

 **Please review your thoughts of this fic! send any improvements you think of and any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll Results**

 **Do you want timeskips in harry potter and the rise of the dragon empire?**

 **Yes(I will continue with weekly updates until i run out of finished chapters!) = 6**

 **No(I will have to rewrite a lot of chapter 2, 3 & 4!) = 0**

 **Yes wins everybody!**

 **Also after chapter 3 i will be changing my upload schedule to a monthly update, sorry everyone!**

 **Not Betaed**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After I found a place to call my home. A small island off the coast of Brittan and I warded it with powerful dragon magic I flew to a small village to look for some people to change into dragons. Landing on the outskirts of the village I changed back into a human. I started looking around the village center spotting some kids I hid behind a tree using dragon magic to clonk myself.

After I put up a ward to stop people on the outside of it from noticing anything odd. I listened into a small group of 3 boys and a girl talking.

"so, Luke, what kind of dragon would you be if they were real?" asked a young teen boy

"I don't know ben, there are so many kinds in the movies." The now named Luke said

"come on man, there has to be some kind of dragon you like!" the now named ben said

"well I kind of like the night fury from how to train your dragon." Luke said

I smiled I had a perfect opportunity here to grant this young boy's wish. I used the amulet to change Luke into a night fury.

"whoa what's happening" Luke said as he started to transform into a night fury

He lost all his hair as black scales started to from on him. His face lengthened into a muzzle as his hands and feet changed into paws. His chest expanded allowing for his organs to grow bigger and grow his new fire organs. His spine lengthened into a long tail growing his sub-wings and tailfins. His shoulders split as his massive wings grew out. Finally, his eyes become reptilian slits as his blood and organs finished their change and turned silver.

"whoa man you're a dragon!" ben exclaimed

 _"whoa what happened?"_ Luke asked

"I can't understand you anymore, all your doing is grunting and growling at me!" ben said

"I can help with that!" I said revealing myself

"whoa who are you?" Ben asked

"my name is Harry potter and I am the one who transformed your friend there." I said as I took some dragonstone gems and enchanted them making them wyrmstones.

"here hold this. It will let you understand your friend." I said giving him the newly created wyrmstone.

 _"can you under stand me now?"_ Luke asked

"yes, I can!" ben said

"so, what's your names?" I asked

 _"I'm Luke, that's ben, that's Zach and that's Sam."_ Luke said naming the last boy Zach and the girl Sam.

"so, what are you doing here?" Zach asked

"I came to offer you a chance to become dragons, the only condition I have is that you leave your human lives behind forever." I said

A few minutes later saw them all agreeing to leave their humanity behind I changed them all into dragons. Ben became a golden scaled wyvern while Zach and Sam became night furies like Luke. I changed back into a wyrm and showed them the way to my island where I gave them all wyrmstones to change any human they meet into dragons or just to talk to them for the ones who were changed into a species of dragon that can't speak the common tongue.

 ** _Time skip: 3 years later…_**

I was walking down halls of Hogwarts with the amulet of dragons hidden underneath my robes. It has been a very busy 3 years while I was playing savior for the mages. The dragons back at scale island as it had been named were very busy. Our numbers grew to be thousands right under the humans and mages noses. Once we had a couple hundred dragons they took it upon themselves to name me the king of all dragons. We now have dragons of all kind's night furies, nadders, nightmares, red deaths from the movie how to train your dragon. We have hundreds of wyrms, wyverns and sea dragons from the old empire.

A year ago, we discovered that the amulet of dragons can turn people into dinosaurs. I looked into the heart to find that the dinosaurs were dragons that preformed a ritual to give up their wings and sentience to escape a forgotten war trillions of years ago. We have since then been offering people the chance to become a dinosaur as well if they don't want to be a dragon. We now have a couple dozen velociraptors and tyrannosaurs rexs as well as a couple of other species of dinosaurs.

About 2 months ago someone saw the new Jurassic world movies that came out recently and asked to try transforming someone into an Indominus rex and Indoraptor. Apparently, there is enough dinosaur in them for it to work so we have about half a dozen Indominus rexs and Indoraptors.

Back at Hogwarts these past 3 years have been fun. While in diagon ally shopping for my 2nd year at Hogwarts. I found another antient dragon artifact called the ring of serpents. After becoming its master as well and checking the heart, I found that it is a lot older then the amulet of dragons. Even predating the dragon species as a hole. Having been crafted by antient serpent species it does the same as the amulet of dragons only for serpents. I haven't used it very much, but it can become a basilisk construct. Like the amulet of dragons, the head of the basilisk had dragonstone for eyes and I could feel a third embedded into its chest where the heart would be on a living basilisk.

At Hogwarts I found out our DADA professor was a fraud. After Halloween the legendary chamber of secrets was opened releasing an insane thousand-year-old basilisk. Soon afterwards I went to a duelling club where I was exposed as a snake speaker. A power I get from the ring of serpents. After the basilisk attacked Hermione I went berserk and started searching for the snake that dared to harm my friend. After months of searching I found the camber and I went in changing into a wyrm I confronted the insane serpent. After a challenging battle I tore the snakes head off killing it. I changed back into a human and left the camber sealing it forever with the dead snake inside. Soon after I killed the basilisk all those that were petrified by it were woken up. At the end of the year I returned to scale island

At the start of my 3rd year Sirius black escaped from Azkaban prison to come after me. Some of the dragons formed a royal guard in response to this. They were given grand wyrmstones that lets them change between their human and dragon forms as much as they want. Too night furies came with me posing as transfer students from a smaller school. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, we discovered that soul sucking demons were placed there by the ministry of magic. After being taught the Patronus charm I had it cast at all times. I found it funny that my Patronus animal is a massive wyrm. I soon taught the charm to my guards finding their animals both night furies.

At a quidditch match that I was watching having quit the team last year the demons attacked. My guards leapt into action clonking themselves with dragon magic and transforming. Blasting the demons with dragonfire killing them all. Soon after the slaughter of the demons I had my encounter with Sirius black. After discovering that he is innocent of his crimes and he is my godfather I offered to turn him into a dragon to escape the ministry. He accepted, and I used the amulet to turn him into a wyrm like me. After giving him directions to scale island we returned to the school for the rest of the school year. At the end of the year we planted evidence that Sirius was killed by an animal of the forest and he was declared dead and I left the school to return to scale island.

After a summer of Sirius telling me stories of my parents I returned to Hogwarts for my 4th year. At the opening feast it was announced that the Triwizard tournament was being revived for this year. At the end of October, the goblet of fire an artifact that I found to have been made by binding a dragon's soul to it. Knowing my name was likely to come out I snuck in to speak with the dragon.

"master dragon, I wish to speak with you." I said

 _"what's this no one but a dragon should see me!"_ he said looking surprised

"I am the master of the amulet of dragons and the ring of serpents." I said

 _"so, he survived after all, where is scarhide?"_ he asked

"he passed away after his body failed him giving me his heart and allowing his soul to pass on." I replied

 _"so, he is gone as well, the last remnant of our empire to escape the blasted human traitors."_ He hissed enraged

"it isn't all gone, I have started to rebuild it by transforming worthy humans that would have sided with dragonkind if they had been born during the war." I said

 _"that is good to hear that not all of our students betrayed us."_ He replied

"I have something to ask." I said

 _"yes, young dragon?"_ he asked

"my name is likely to be entered will it bind me to it?" I asked

 _"no. no matter what the human mages use to trick me into choosing your name it will not bind you because you are the master of amulet of dragons thus the king of dragonkind."_ He replied

"thank you, I promise you that after all this is done I will destroy the goblet and set you free!" I said

 _"thank you, young dragon I can't wait for my soul to finally be set free!"_ he said

After my talk with the soul of the dragon I went back to Gryffindor tower. The next day saw me chosen like I suspected. Soon it was the day of the first task and I had discovered that they brought enslaved dragons here. We have yet to find a way to break the spell on them, so I will end up fighting this dragon to the death. I had decided it was time to reveal the return of the dragon empire.

* * *

 **I'm not 100% happy with this chapter so I might end up rewriting it later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry i forgot to upload this chapter my only excuse is that i've fallen ill and i'm having trouble breathing with pains in my lower back and i'm very tired all the time but that's to real excuse for forgetting an already finished chapter for publishing even tho im not completely happy with it. so it might be rewritten sometime in the future! don't expect the next chapter anytime soon as i probably wont be able to write it until i feel better sorry everyone! anyway here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I've bumped up the story to an M rating due to blood, gore and cursing from this chapter onwards!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I walked into the arena with the most vicious of all the enslaved dragons. I knew that this world be a fight to the death, that there was no talking this poor dragon down and that as soon as she caught my scent she would go nuts.

"and now the forth champion, Harry Potter!" bagman yelled

I was right she went nuts as soon as I entered the arena snapping the chain keeping her there and destroying her own eggs in the process. I quickly used the amulet the transform into a wyrm.

"what is he doing?" bagman said

"he's transforming I into a dragon!" someone yelled

Now a massive dragon I spread my wings and took to the air dodging the horntail. She blasted the dragon enclosure freeing the other three dragons. My guards transformed to defend the humans on my orders as not all of the humans are guilty of mass enslavement.

"holy #$#$!" someone yelled

"more dragons!" yelled someone else

"I don't recognise the species of those dragons!" bagman said

"oh my god there night furies!" Hermione yelled

I dove down avoiding the dragonfire sent at me by the short snout. As I rack my talons down the chest of the welsh green causing her roar in pain. The fireball latched onto my back tearing it up. Roaring in pain I did a barrel roll throwing her off. I quickly grabbed her in my fore paws throwing her into the ground. Landing after her I used my fore paws and pinned her there while I used my hind paws talons to disembowel her.

She roared in agony as her stomach and intestines fell out of the wound onto the ground. Using dragon magic to keep the other 3 dragons busy for a minute I shoved my muzzle into the hole in her underbelly making my way up to her chest cavity shredding any organ on the way I found the organ I was looking her. I bit into her heart and crushed it in my jaws killing her. Pulling my muzzle out of the now dead dragon I took to the air again the silver blood of the dead dragon shining on my muzzle in the light.

I dodged another blast form the welsh green before I spun around in the air and grabbed the welsh green in my jaws. I use my fore paws the slit her throat before I shoved my fore paw into the wound and with a massive tug I snap her spine and pulled it up quickly severing her head from her body. As life left the welsh greens eyes a toss her head down to her now limp body.

I was now faced with the short snout as the horntail was still trying to get at the humans. I fired a blast of dragonfire at her which she dodged and flew at me and sliced massive cuts into my hide. I roared in absolute agony as she shredded my chest completely exposing my ribcage. You could see my lungs pumping oxygen through my body. I dropped to the ground as I tried to recover. After a minute I recovered enough to stand raising my head I saw the short snout charging me. I tried to dodge but I was to slow she somehow managed to shatter my ribcage completely exposing the organs in my chest cavity. My silver blood was pouring out of my chest wound as my heart now clearly visible to everyone was pulsing extremely fast.

I dove to the side as she attacked again using my tail to cut into her chest exposing a weak spot to get at her heart. Quickly I charged her ramming my muzzle through the chest and into the chest cavity right into her heart. I grabbed it with my jaws and tore my head from her body in my jaw was her still beating heart. I watched the life leave her eyes before I swallowed the beating heart.

Now it was just me and the horntail which had finally stopped trying to kill the humans and face me. Exhausted I was not wasting any time I charge her grabbing her head in my jaws for a quick kill. She struggled for a minute then did something I completely forgot about in my tired mind. She drove one of her tail spears right through the center of my beating heart. Releasing her I coughed up my silver blood as my fore paws quickly grabbed onto the spear impaling me though the heart.

Blood soon filled my massive lungs slowly drowning me in my own blood. Desperate I used dragon magic the reinforce my right fore paw and drove it through her chest. Her eyes widened as silver blood splattered out of her muzzle and poured down her chest. Turning her head around she saw her still beating heart in my paw. I pulled the now severed pulsing organ from her chest as the life left her eyes and she collapsed limp on the ground dead. As my guards came running to me I blacked out as I heard someone shouting my name.

 **Hermione's POV**

I screamed after harry was impaled by the horntails tail spear. After he ripped out the horntails heart I ran down into the arena.

"Harry!" I screamed running towards him

As I got there one of the dragons started tending to him after pulling out he spear. The other dragon approached me handing me a beautiful blueish gem.

 _"miss I'm going to have to ask you to step back!"_ he said

After getting over the fact a dragon just spoke to me I looked the dragon in the eyes.

"no, I am not going to leave harry like this, not when he could die." I said with tears forming in my eyes

 _"fine then you will have to come with us if your going to stay with him, get on!"_ he said before motioning to his back with his head

I got onto his back as the other dragon picked harry up and started to fly away. The dragon I was on took off I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling off.

 _"so, since were going to see each other for awhile I should tell you my name is Luke and that is Sam my life mate." Luke said_

"I'm Hermione" I yelled over the wind causing Luke to wince

 _"you don't have to yell I can hear you just fine over the wind!"_ Luke said

After a few hours we approached and island that was filled with dragons flying all over the place.

 _"welcome, Hermione to scale island. Home of the new dragon empire!"_ Luke said as he came in for a landing.

Looking over the edge of the mountain cliff I saw a massive ship being built off in the distance.

 _"that is the first starship built in almost 5 thousand years. It will take a couple hundred dragons and several dozen dinosaurs to terraform mars for us to live on. It only has makeshift sub light engines as we don't have to necessary resources to build an FTL drive"_ Luke said to my amazement

A wyvern walked up to us. His beautiful golden scales shining off the sun in a ray of colours.

 _"I've come to take the mage to king harry!"_ she said

 _"ok sera ill see you later Hermione keep that wyrmstone, so you can communicate with us!"_ Luke as before he flew off

Following sera into a series of caves for awhile before we arrived at what looked like a hospital. I gasped as I saw harry hocked up to varies machines. Running up to him I cried into his black scaly hide.

 **2 weeks later…**

 **Harry's POV**

I awoke to the sounds of beeping and someone crying into my side. Lifting my head, I found Hermione crying into my side.

 _"Hermione why are you crying on me?"_ I asked causing her to jump a little

"harry, your alright!" she yelled hugging my neck tightly cutting off my air supply

 _"Hermione…can't…breath!"_ I gasped out

"oh! I'm so sorry harry!" she said releasing me

I gulped down as much air as I could while glaring at her. I soon was released from the hospital after I left the build with Hermione I gave her a choice to become a dragon. She accepted I changed her into her requested form a wyrm like me. Her hide was a beautiful silver almost the same color as our blood.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

hey everyone sorry but this is not a update of Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dragon Empire!

I've decided to rewrite the story and post it again.

if anyone has any suggestions post a review on this story or send a PM to me!

Here is everything I had of chapter 4

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 **2 years later…**

Its been a wonderful 2 years after the incident at the Triwizard tournaments first task. Soon after my return all the dragons and dinosaurs chose new names for themselves. I chose Nightwing while Hermione chose Silverwing. Luke chose Shadow while sam chose Phantom. It was a few months after Hermione now called Silverwing purposed to me in the dragon's way that she learned from the heart. We preformed our mating flight soon afterwards and become lifemates.

We also welcomed some a few dozen basilisks, hydras, anacondas, boa constrictors, king cobras and naga to our home. Them becoming the first serpents to join the new dragon empire.

Finally, after almost 5 years of researched we found that it was impossible to reverse the damages to the enslaved dragons. The ritual used made the changes permanent to even our magic. Not even the amulet of dragons or the ring of serpents could fix it. It was soon decided to put them down, but it would need to wait until we had a big enough army to deal with the hundreds of thousands of enslaved dragons.

It was a few days after we became mates that we received word that lord Voldemort had returned. Both sides have quietly tried to recruit us to their cause, but we have declined them all enraging both sides. It was decided to send a representative to the British ministry. Only a few months later and we had an embassy in Brittan and they had one on one of our outer island to hide the true location of our capital. Which only dragons, dinosaurs and serpents know how to find.

It wasn't long before both Silverwing and Phantom fell gravid. I was so happy the doctors that we have here confirm the fist free gravid dragons in thousands of years were both carrying a dozen eggs each.


	5. POLL!

Hey everyone im here to tell you ive posted a poll on my profile!

here is the question...

If I were to revive or finish my unfinished stories which one would you like to see?

plz head to my profile to vote!

Plz be warned that i have lost most interest in writing but i have some that i would like to finish before i leave completely so be sure to vote as i will only finish 3 stories before im done prob for good!


End file.
